Promesa de un realista
by Coxksept
Summary: Todo inicio tiene un final, aunque a veces ese final es la pauta para un nuevo comienzo...


h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;" data-gramm_id="0ab86ebe-dfee-5efc-095d-b765e372b3d9" data-gramm="true" data-gramm_editor="true"Promesa de un realista/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a28b95a30221716a30f3223e9200c3f9"En la habitación reinaba un silencio sepulcral, sólo estaban ellos dos y nadie más, uno permanecía recostado en la cama mientras que el mayor se limitaba a quedarse a un lado suyo, sujetando su mano mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa cargada de una inmensa melancolía y tristeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="793d3c00ac99fc8c507fc7f77768b1f6"-Dantalion...te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso. -llamó para atraer la atención de su compañero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03d09a84e84ce860fe8d2d61fb5cbf3e"-No sé a qué te refieres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92e1325f2abdeb0736b40d91340c423e"-Claro que lo sabes, quita esa patética sonrisa de tu rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7775641f4edfdb8e84da0dc8093f7100"El demonio soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse un poco más al rostro del otro y acariciar una de sus mejillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8f9058e30cb5c12acb6bcb2d0a48580"-Lo intento, créeme que lo hago, pero no puedo...no cuando se trata de ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5c0907d3ba733eefebc46d7f1c596b1"-Aunque se trate de mí, así no es como el emperador del infierno debe de verse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82ded4a3e4a76288768446cc6997945d"Dantalion no respondió, simplemente desvío la mirada y dejó que sus recuerdos invadieran su mente. Estaban en la habitación de William, un lugar cualquiera para el resto del mundo, pero para ellos significaba el reencuentro después de mucho tiempo en el que estuvieron separados a causa de la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno. Justo ahí habían unido aún más el lazo que tenían e incluso en ese lugar fueron las primeras veces de ambos, no sólo en un sentido sexualidad sino que en ese espacio ambos descubrieron lo que era dormir junto a la persona amada, el goce después de estar despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche por una plática trivial e incluso fue ahí donde ambos acordaron unir sus vidas. Y ahora, una de ellas se apagaba, la vida de William se estaba esfumando a causa del paso del tiempo, marcando el final de su existencia en el mundo humano, justo como lo hacen todos los mortales en cierto momento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a71f4f68cc734a398d9665d27c6973"-Aún hay tiempo...-murmuró por lo bajo mientras regresaba a su asiento y hundía su cabeza entre las suaves sábanas que cubrían el delicado cuerpo de su amante. -Puedes hacer otro contrato conmigo, prometo que te protegeré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4abc89474fec793929c9097f0b8e7a81"-Ya te dije que no, soy un realista. Al menos déjame morir manteniéndome firme a mis ideales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ebe43a67a62ea5563489c24a42fcab5"-Pero sabes que tu alma no irá al cielo, un contrato conmigo es mejor que el limbo. Por favor William, no quiero perderte, no de nuevo. -Aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para hacer que ambos se quebraran, aunque uno más que otro, pues el rubio se negaba a llorar, no quería preocupar de más a quien estaba delante de él, así que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8e86801776d9013cb1bfca72c6ea1d6"-En eso tienes razón, mi alma no pertenecerá al cielo, pero no por eso pienso hacer un pacto con un supuesto demonio. -sonrió levemente. -No, ni el cielo ni el infierno existen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c74053acc667f887c3b1456dbfb29192"-Lo sé, lo sé. Siempre dices eso, y yo soy.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7834139a70b0bcee36bc0ebd00caeae3"-Un ser formado de átomos, sí, eso eres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbc4d4b32509e5865d09b3c370847ff4"Ambos rieron ante ese comentario que les llevaba al inicio de todo, de su relación, del cómo se conocieron y de la aventura que poco después de su encuentro vivirían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf969a1ceedc920dbfc07f48158b1623"-Eres un terco William./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88e511cf5e80363ac8450045e1b30057"-Mira que tú no te quedas atrás Huber, eso se insistir en que te eligiera me tenía harto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2e17287e22336778ab699637d4b0e24"-Ya, ya. Aunque a final de cuentas me elegiste.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e3ddc7c07dc0b974f9bcd9f949878a4"-Sólo como compañero de vida, no te creas la gran cosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebde32b254b62492ce4d56b1d8469a0c"Nuevamente el mayor dibujaba una pesada sonrisa en su rostro, las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre sus mejillas pero eso no le importaba, no hacía nada en lo absoluto por limpiarlas. Al ver su reacción, William hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, pegando la frente del otro con la suya y dirigirle una cálida mirada de amor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a409e9d3c842e36dadf5d929318b90e5"-Escucha, no sé cómo funcione todo esto de las almas y eso, en lo personal tanto los ángeles como los demonios se complican la existencia, pero puedo asegurarte que no te dejaré sólo tonto, estoy seguro que en algún momento nos reencontraremos, justo como Salomón vivía en mi cuerpo, yo viviré en el de alguien más y te encontraré. ¿Entendiste? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fed502aa6a1c9a34244ee7c91358e0f5"Dantalion se quedó atónito ante eso, era algo que quería escuchar, pero la tristeza no dejaba de invadirle y era incluso peor cuando había incertidumbre de por medio, creía firmemente en las palabras de William, aunque sabía que Dios era quien decidía que hacer con las almas que ya no tenían nada que hacer en la Tierra, y debido a la relación que tenía con él, probablemente el volverse a ver sería algo difícil, mas no imposible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2810770e52de0954cb01c879cdd1db60"-¿Puedo tomar eso como un contrato? -preguntó burlonamente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f2e8160587475c5d868967e10dea31"-Es una promesa idiota, una promesa de un realista y ya sabes lo que dicen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59f7b829000b13dfdf63f629f9d28625"-Los realistas no rompen su palabra. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc0f62a0403c3b73be6a74d14993fba6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc0f62a0403c3b73be6a74d14993fba6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc0f62a0403c3b73be6a74d14993fba6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e820504f22d442664f74c64cbb0621f"Ha pasado tiempo desde tu partida William, y con el paso del tiempo también las cosas han cambiado. Los siglos parecen avanzar muy rápido pero para mí no. Es como si todo se hubiera congelado y esperara tu regreso para que las cosas vuelvan a ponerse en marcha, o al menos es así como funciona mi mundo, un mundo en donde no estás tú, pero que sabe que volverás, porque después de todo, no hay mejor hombre de palabra que William Twining, mi amado./p 


End file.
